Strangers, bestfriends now lovers?
by I'mNotPerfectAreYou
Summary: They met on the Austin&Ally set, they started out as strangers then they grow to be best friends and now they catch themselves falling for each other, will they be lovers in the end? A RYDAURA STORY @copyright pending
1. there is no guarantee that this life is

**A/N: So this is my first full story on Rydaura , I really hope you guys enjoy the first chapter because there is many more to come. This story is mainly for Danicimlove22 on twitter because she asked me to do this story for her, so here you go ****. This story will revolve on the lyrics of "When I look at you" by miley Cyrus .**

( Laura's prov)

It was a normal day on the Austin and Ally set and I was nervously pacing around my dressing room, running my fingers through my hair when all of sudden I heard a soft knock at the door. So I walked over the door opened it and there standing was my one and only best friend Rydel Lynch , I've been kind of developing feelings for her but I haven't told her yet. "Hey Rydel , I'm so glad you could make it, I was beginning to worry " I said while going on my tippy toes and giving her a hug ." Of course I would make it Laura, I will always be here for you no matter what" Rydel said while hugging me back, only if she knew those words made me melt inside." Awe thanks, Ry you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for" I said while letting go from the hug, even though I didn't want to." Awe thanks, so why did you need me ASAP and so early in the morning? Even though I don't mind because I love seeing you" Rydel said while locking the door behind her.

" Well thanks, I love seeing you too and the reason I needed you here so soon and early is because my cousin Brooke & Adam are having a wedding this weekend .I still don't how to slow dance or do any other dance, I figured since you've been dancing most of your life , you could teach me a few things?" I said shyly, while sitting in my chair. "Of course I would love to teach you, but why didn't you ask Ross or one of my other brothers they all know how to dance too? Not that I'm complaining" Rydel said while sitting on the chair across from me." Well your my best friend and I trust you not to laugh at me if I make a mistake, I just didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of your brothers, is that fine?" I asked Rydel shyly and worried." Of course, whatever makes you more comfortable , it's like you said your my best friend and I would do anything to make you happy" Rydel said grabbing my hand for comfort , I just looked up at her, while are eyes locked, I then stopped the silence by saying "So are you ready to teach me coach"." Yep" Rydel said while letting go of my hand.

We both then stood up walked to the middle of the room and I then asked Rydel "So what are you going to teach me first?". "How about slow dancing? It's my favorite to teach" Sounds great, I'll turn on the radio" I said while walking over to the radio and choosing my favorite song from my iPod. I then walked over to rydel with the radio remote in my hand. "Okay so first I will put my hand on your waist, you put your hand on my shoulder then we are free hands, we interlock are fingers okay?" Rydel asked me." Okay just let me press the start button" I said while pressing start on the song, throwing the remote on the sofa and then I turned back to facing Rydel so we could get in position. As her hand went on my waist and are fingers interlocking, a shiver went up my spine, my heart began to race and we locked eyes." Okay so it's an easy 1, 2 step and kind of just moving in place like this" Rydel said while pulling me closer to her, where are faces were only inches away from each other. She then seen the shocked expression on my face and said "its okay Laura, don't worry I brushed my teeth today" Rydel said while laughing softly under her breath. I then began to laugh also and said" that was funny but just looking at you makes me happy; you're so beautiful Rydel" I said only then I realized what I said and my eyes went wide.

" Chill Laura, don't worry I love how you tell me I am beautiful, your beautiful yourself don't ever let anyone tell you different" Rydel said while moving a lock of my hair behind my ear. Only if she knew how crazy she makes me feel inside." Thanks Ry and I won't ever let anyone tell me different"." Welcome, so shall we get back to dancing" Rydel said."Yep "I said, when I finally have the steps down I chose a different song from my iPod and me and Rydel got to position once again. They song then began to play it was one of my favorites

"When I look at you" By Miley Cyrus_.Everybody needs inspiration Everybody needs a song A beautiful melody when the night's so long __**'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy**__Yeah, when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I, I look at youWhen the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at youWhen I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon Right there where they belong And I know I'm not aloneYeah, when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I, I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at youYou appear just like a dream to me Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me All I need, every breath that I breathe Don't ya know, you're beautifulYeah, yeahWhen the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you I look at youYeah, yeah, oh, oh You appear just like a dream to me._

As the song plays, all me and Rydel do is just look at each other in the eyes with such warmth. I then move a piece of her bright, blond hair behind her ear and move my hand down to her chain and I let my thumb linger on her bottom lip. As I do this all she does is pull me closer to her, so I then let go of her hand so I could wrap my arms around her and she then wraps both of her arms around my small waist. I search her eyes for an answer does she like me the way I like her?, she then answers my question by releasing her hands from my waist and bringing them up to my cheeks , she pulled my face towards her and she kisses with such emotion and passion. I wanted her to know that I like her more than a friend so I moved my hands up to her hair and past my fingers through it kind of roughly and deepen the kiss with all my force. We both needed oxygen, so we pulled apart and looked at each other, with are foreheads press against each other's." So how long have you liked me Marano?" Rydel asked me."Since we first met, I knew there was something special about you and it grow to something more. How about you ?" I asked her." Same as you" Rydel said while pulling me to the sofa, so we both could sit down. Once we both were sited Rydel interlocked her fingers with mine, looked straight at me and asked " Would you be my girlfriend Laura Marano?"."Of course, but do you really think this would work out" I asked her**." there is no guarantee that this life is easy**" but it's worth it because I'm falling for you hard Laura and I don't care what no one else thinks" Rydel said." Then I accept Lynch" I said while pulling her in for another kiss.

**A/N: So what do you guys think, PLEASE LEAVE ME AS MUCH REVIEWS AS YOU WANT I THINK I DID A PRETTY DAM GOOD JOB ON THIS STORY, BUT YOUR GUYS MATTER TO ME, BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONES READING. **


	2. you appear just like a dream to me

A/n: so I almost got attacked by a duck today (I know that was random but oh well lol). So im very glad you guys liked chapter 1 , this story might be a little rushed because every chapter will be based off " when I look at you" lyrics. So let's get started on ch2 enjoy & review please.

( you don't have to read the whole lyrics just the bolded part.)

_Everybody needs inspiration Everybody needs a song A beautiful melody when the night's so long 'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy Yeah, when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I, I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon Right there where they belong And I know I'm not alone Yeah, when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I, I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you __**You appear just like a dream to me**__ Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me All I need, every breath that I breathe Don't ya know, you're beautiful Yeah, yeah When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you I look at you Yeah, yeah, oh, oh __**You appear just like a dream to me**_

It's been 1 week since Rydel and Laura has become a couple; all they've been is texting and calling each other. Now they finally get to hang out before Rydel's brother's come down to the Austin&Ally so Ross and Laura could start filming.

(Laura's Prov)

I was in my room, getting ready to hang out with Rydel today. I was just finishing my makeup and my hair. I flat ironed my hair; I had black eye shadow, with eye liner, white pants, a black shirt, with a white waist belt and black shiny wedges. Once I was done applying my lip gloss, I got up from my chair, grabbed my purse , headed downstairs and waited for Rydel to text me, so I could go outside.

(Rydel's Prov)

I was in my car, headed to go pick up Laura from her house, so we could hang out before my brother's went down to the Austin&Ally set, so the cast could film their new episode. I could wait to see her, every time I see her, I just get butterflies in my stomach and I am lost for words. When I was 2 mins away I texted her so she could come out.

(Laura's prov)

I got Rydel's text, so I went outside and locked up my house door and waited by the steps for my beautiful girlfriend. 2 minutes later, Rydel rolled up into my driveway and I hopped into her car. "Hey babe, how are you doing?" I said while giving her a long kiss, since I haven't seen her in a while. As we pulled away she said "I'm doing great and you?" "She said while pulling out from the driveway." I'm doing fabulous now that I am here with you and only you" I said while taking her free hand into mine and interlocked are fingers." Awe that's sweet Laura, so do you want to know where going?" Rydel asked me." Yeah of course, I hate surprises" I said while smiling her." Well we are going to the beach and a special dinner will be set up just for us and I rented the beach just so It could be us no one else and I also made sure the security guards were there, so we have no paparazzi spying on us" Rydel said while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek." Awe, babe you are the sweetest girlfriend ever and you thought about everything" I said excitedly." You know it" Rydel said while pulling into the beach.

Once she parked, we got out, held each other's hands and ran to the beach filled with beautiful sand and a big blue ocean. As soon as we were by the shore, we faced each other let the wind blow through are hair, I put my hand on Rydel's cheek, pulled her in closely and kissed her multiple times on the lips, softly, she then put her hand up to my cheek and moved it down slowly to my neck and let her thumb linger on my ear lobe. As we pull apart for air, we look into each other's eyes and I said "**You appear just like a dream to me**".

" And why is that?" she asked me." Because I am the luckiest person on earth, to have such a beautiful, amazing and sweetest girlfriend ever. Sometimes I feel like I have to pinch myself because I feel like I am in a dream." Well I will reassure you, that you are not in a dream, this is real life and I am really falling for you harder each and every day Laura. I can't help myself, sometimes I just want to tell my family that I'm falling in love with the greatest person. But I am terrified in the inside, I don't know what their reaction is going to be, will they love me still?" Rydel said while looking down with tears in her eyes. I then gently placed my hand on her chin and pushed her head up, so she was looking me and said " Rydel no matter what happens, I will always be here for you because I'm not falling for you"." What do you mean you're not falling for me" Rydel said scared." I mean I'm not falling for you because I'm already in love with you, Rydel Lynch I love you" I said scared of what she was going to say next.

Rydel then wrapped her arms around me strongly and kissed me hard and passionailty on the lips. When she pulled apart she said "I love you too Laura, I know were early in are relationship but I don't care, if I love you I'm going to say I love you". Rydel said." Awe babes, so hey are you ready to eat are dinner? That you set up "I said." Yep, let's go before it gets cold," Rydel said while grabbing my hand pulling me to the table set up with food. Rydel pulled my chair out and then sat across from me.

When we settled into are seats, me and Rydel took are forks out from are napkins and began to eat are salads with chicken on the side. "So when did you know….became a lesbian?" I asked Rydel." When I met you, I didn't look at you as a friend but something more. When I see you I right away fell in love with your beauty and right then and there I knew I wasn't into guys anymore but I was into you" Rydel said while taking a sip from her water.

"I also got into you when I first met you." I then pulled Rydel from her shirt and placed a kiss on her lips. When I pulled away Rydel looked at her watch and said "we should get in the water before we have to leave in 20 minutes"." Okay but I don't have a bathing suit" I said while Rydel pulled me up from my chair." That's okay because I brought you one, so go in the bathroom and change while I wait for you out here."."Okay I'll be back as fast as I can" I said while running to the bathroom.

(Rydel's Prov)

When Laura came out from the bathroom I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She walked up to me grabbed my hand and we ran into the water. When were fully in, I picked up Laura and spin her around and threw her gently in the water. While she was under the water she grabbed me from my legs and dropped me down under with her. When we both reached up from the water, we looked at each other and I pulled her in close to me where i could feel her breath on my lips. So I then kissed her kissed, after a few minutes, I pulled apart because I realized are 20 minutes was up.

"Laura we have to get going now before were late" I told Laura while pulling her out the water. Once we were both out the water, we ran to the car and I drove as fast as I could. Once we reached the studio, I and Laura ran to her dressing room hoping my brothers weren't there. When Laura opened her door, we stood there frozen because when we both looked in all my brothers plus my mom and dad were there looking at us.

" So where were you guys at" Ross asked us while walking towards us." Umm you know hanging at, what best friends do" I said nervously. "Okay so what explains your guys wet hair and you if haven't noticed both of you are in a bathing suit?" Riker asked." Because we were at the beach" Laura said." Oh okay, so why are you guys holding hands?" Rocky asked. As me and Laura looked down to our hands sure enough we were holding hands. I guess we did it so often it came naturally to us to hold hands. "Umm" me and Laura said we were both lost for words.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE U GUYS LIKED CHAPTER 2 LOVE U ALL


	3. You love me for who I am

A/n i am sorry i have not updated in a while, i just been busy im not going to talk much in my authors note because i am not in the mood. So lets just get on with the story. i also may have missing words because im at my house once again using note pad sorry about that.

Just read the part of the lyrics with { } please.

Everybody needs inspiration Everybody needs a song A beautiful melody when the night's so long 'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy Yeah, when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I, I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth {You love me for who I am} like the stars hold the moon Right there where they belong And I know I'm not alone Yeah, when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I, I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you You appear just like a dream to me Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover to me All I need, every breath that I breathe Don't ya know, you're beautiful Yeah, yeah When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you I look at you Yeah, yeah, oh, oh You appear just like a dream to me

Recap of last chapter "Umm" is all me and Laura could say.  
(Rydel's prov)  
" We are holding hands, because that is what best friends do, plus me and Laura are really close friends. So its not like its werid or something, so you guys shouldnt have a problem with it" i said with annoyance in my voice." Jeez Rydel we were only messing around with yous guys, nothing to get mad about. I dont care if you guys hold hands or not i get it your best friends" Riker said with a chuckel." Well anyways come on Laura we have get down to the set within 5 mins" Ross said while walking towards the door."Okay just give me a min to grab the things i need" Laura said walking around her dressing room."Okay see you in a minutue, come on guys" Ross said while sighing everyone to follow him down to the set. Once everyone was out i locked the door, turned to Laura and said "Wow that was a close one".

"You can say that again, we need to start being extra careful now babe" Laura said while walking up to me and wrapping her arms my waist. I then leaned in and gave a soft kiss on her light pink lips. When we pulled apart i said "Do you want to have a sleepover after your and Ross's live taping?, since it is a Friday today"."Totally, it would be so much fun i cant 's go before im late" Laura said while opening the door for a few hours when the whole A&A cast was done taping Laura headed back to the Lynch's house. I was so happy she was sleepovering, now i have an excuse for her to sleep next to me, to the piont where i could feel her warmth against my body.

Once we all pulled up to my house me and Laura walked in and rushed up the stairs to my we were in my room, i right away closed the door with the lock.  
"So what do you want to do babe" i said while walking over to my bed and taking my shoes off"." maybe do are nails, listen to music, eat some pizza and just that sound good?" Laura asked me."Of course, anything you want babe" i said while changing into my pj's, i could feel Laura starring at me. After a few secondnes she finally spoke.  
"Awe your so sweet, thats why i love you"." Thanks and i love you too" i said while giving her a kiss on the cheek, i could feel her blush creeping up on her cheeks."So should we go

Downstairs put the pizza in the oven, then come back up to do are nails" Laura said."Yep lets go" i said while grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. When we got to the kitchen i searched the freezer for a pizza, when i found one i turned to laura and asked her "How does a cheese, sauceage, green pepper and mushroom pizza sound?"."Great, i love all those toppings" she said while pouring herself a glass of .I put the pizza in the oven for 15 minutues and headed back upstairs with Laura by my side. Once we reached my room. we walked inside, Laura sat on my bed and i got my nail kit from my closet and setted on my computer desk."So what color do you want babe?" i asked Laura.

" A hot pink" she said walking up to me and sitting on the desk chair."Here you go hot pink for my lady A/N( i totally got that from Sonny with a Chance, im i the only one who misses Channy?) and black for me" i said while handing the nail polish to her. I spent 5 mins her nails and she spent 5 mins doing my nails. Once we both were done, we decided to lay on my bed and face each other," So are you having fun?" i asked laur." Of course i am, as long as i am with my girlfriend i will always be having fun and havin the biggest smile on my face because you ake me very happy" Laura said while scooting closer to me, grabbing my face and kissing me with such force, for being tiny she sure is strong thats for sure.

After a few seconds, i pulled her even closer to me and ran my fingers through her long, beautiful brown hair that sparkles in the did they know someone was listening to their conversation through the wall before they started to make out. As they were getting more into the kiss, they all of a sudden heard the fire alarm going off. Laura pulled away quickly with her eyes wideden and i said "CRAP WE BURN THE PIZZA!" me and Laura quickly got off the bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. We i opened the oven, thank god onnly half the pizz was burn.  
I cut the burnt part through it in the trash and i put the other part on a plate and me and Laura headed upstairs.

We both sat on my bed and ate in slience, since we were both straving so we had no time for we finished we both put are paper plates in the trash and i said" that pizza was really good, are you ready to go to sleep Laur"." sure am" Laura said as i walked over , turned off the light , climbed into bed , got under the covers and faced Laura." So whats the most thing you like about me?" Laura asked me out of no where." well...the most thing i like about you is "{You love me for who I am}" and thats all i could ever ask for" said while i pulled Laura close to me wrap my arm around her waist, as i felt her warmth against my body i slowly felt alseep to the sound of her soft steady heartbeat.

A/N i hope you liked this chapter please review.


	4. Everybody needs inspiration

A/N; I am extremely sorry have not updated in a very long time, I have a lot on my plate at this moment but don't worry, I am going to try my very best to make this a wonderful sorry for all my readers. So just sit back and enjoy and please review it means a lot to me.

**Everybody needs inspiration** Everybody needs a song A beautiful melody when the night's so long 'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy Yeah, when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I, I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon Right there where they belong And I know I'm not alone Yeah, when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark [ From: That's when I, I, I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you You appear just like a dream to me Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover to me All I need, every breath that I breathe Don't ya know, you're beautiful Yeah, yeah When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you I look at you Yeah, yeah, oh, oh You appear just like a dream to me

The next morning (Rydel's prov)

I could feel the warmth of the sun, going through the window curtains, touch my skin below. I slowly began to open my eyes and right next to me was my love, girlfriend and my best friend Laura. She had her small arms wrapped around my waist as we laid next to each other very closely. I could hear the soft sound of her light snore, it was so quiet only I could hear.

I tried my best to be quiet as I could, so I did not wake up Laura as I got off the bed, so I can take a shower. As soon as I was off the bed, I tip toed to the bathroom, shut the door softly and hoped into the shower. 20 minutes later, I got out, dried myself and put on a light blue see through shirt with skulls on it, white shorts, with a black thin belt, black lace tie combat shoes and straighten my hair. And I put on some light make up on and walked out the bathroom.

Once I entered the room, I seen Laura still sleeping, so I set down my jewelry box and jumped on the bed, I laid on top of her and placed kisses all over her face. She began to laugh uncontrollable "Babe stop pl-eas-e, I ca-nt bre-ath" she said breathless. "Okay I stop, now go take a shower and brush your teeth so I can kiss you" I said while getting off her.

"Okay…do you have anything important to do today?" Laura asked me."Not really, just I'm thinking of writing a song today, so I can give it to my brothers and see if they will let me put it on are new album .I was also thinking if you could help me, since you're an amazing songwriter?" I asked Laura." awe you're so sweet and yeah of course I would help you, I love you Ry" Laura said while grabbing my hand." Thanks and yeah sweet is my middle name" I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You start on the song and I go take a shower okay?" Laura said, "Okay sounds awesome to me" I said while setting up my keyboard and grabbing my songbook from my book shelf. I laid on my bed, flipping through my song book, trying to find inspiration. I needed to come with some type of lyrics. I was beginning to become frustrated, but then Laura jumped on me, grabbed my book put it on the nightstand and she put on her hands on each side of my face.

Then she leaned in and kissed me, as if she never kissed me before. I tangled my fingers through her wet hair, so I could get more comfortable I laid down fully on the bed without breaking the kiss, she then moved down closer to me and moved her hands up and down my arms. The touch I felt against my skin, gave me shivers down my spine. I moved my hands to her small, thin waist and pulled away because I needed oxygen. "Who ever knew you were such a good kisser?" I said while looking at Laura. "Only you know I am a good kisser, because I belong only to you no one else" Laura said while moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

"And you only, belong to me, no one else, I did share my first kiss with you" I said." Thanks, and I shared my first kiss with your brother Ross but that was for Austin&Ally but I shared my first real kiss with you, and I am very happy I shared it with you and no one else" Laura said while giving me a soft peck on the lips.

"Me too and I think we should get off each other, in case anyone walks in on us" I said while pulling myself up on my elbows. Laura then climbed of me, walked over to my keyboard, sat down and began to play "Fallin 4 u", so then began to sing the lyrics. Once we were done, I sat beside Laura and we began to through things and see if we come up with something.

After hours of writing and playing the keyword, we finally finished the song, the title was "How do I live without you". I then turned to Laura and said "Are you, ready to play it to my whole family?""Yep, are you?" Laura asked me."Yeah, I'm really excited, I really hope they love it and put it on the album" I said excitedly. "I know they will, now let's go find them" Laura said while pulling me up from the chair and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We found my whole family in the living room, watching long island medium, "Guys can you please turn off the TV for a few minutes, me and Laura wrote a song together and we would like to perform it and see if you guys like it or hate it" I said." Sure honey" my mom said while turning off the TV. So I began to set up my keyword and Laura got the mic set up.

Once we were done setting up and began to play the beginning and we both began to sing.

(Laura)

How do I,

Get through one night without you?

If I had to live without you,

What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I...

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,

You're my world, my heart, my soul,

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

(Me)

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,

There'd be no sun in my sky,

There would be no love in my life,

There'd be no world left for me.

And I,

(Laura)

Baby I don't know what I would do,

I'd be lost if I lost you,

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

(Both)

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,

How do I go on?

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything,

I need you with me,

Baby don't you know that you're everything,

Good in my life?

And tell me now,

How do I live without you,

I want to know,

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you? How do I live without you baby?

Once we finished me and Laura just kept starring at each other, until I heard my family begin to clap, we then snapped out of are daze. "That was amazing, what is the title?" Riker asked." It is "How do I live without you" me and Laura wrote it together" I said while pulling Laura into a hug. "Who is the song about?" Rocky said. "What do you mean?" I said.

"Well, it's obviously about someone, the song lyrics talks about someone who can't live without someone who means a lot to them" Rocky said. "Well, the song is about someone but I'm not ready to tell you yet" I said shyly. "Okay, that's fine but I really liked this song a lot, I think we should put it on the album and have Laura feature on it" Riker said." Oh my god really!" I said."Yep" the whole family said.

Laura then jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist and whispered in my ear "I knew you could do it babe". "Thanks babe" I said. She then jumped off me and we ran into my room extremely happy. When we reached my room, I pushed Laura against the wall and said "thank you, for helping me, **everybody needs inspiration**, you are mine" I said while I crashed my lips onto Laura's.

A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
